bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Searchers
The are enemies that first appear in Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 of''Bendy and the Ink Machine. Seen from ''Chapter 3, the Searchers come in several different types - the main yet common original variants, the swollen variants, minibosses, and a boss type. Background Description The Searchers resemble large, human-based figures entirely made of black ink. They have very smooth bodies, elongated arms, and the lower part of their bodies seem to melt into giant puddles of ink. Whenever they crawl to move, they leave ink trails behind. Their ghoulish, human-like faces sport a gaping mouth, a protruding jaw, and two indentations in the place of eyes. Behavior When spawned, the Searchers start following Henry quickly to attack. Upon hitting them with a weapon, they will collapse into ink and disappear, allowing Henry to continue. Sometimes, they can come in packs. However, the Searchers can be very dangerous if they crowd against Henry in a large pack. If Henry gets attacked by them enough, Henry will be killed, sending him straight back to the Bendy statue to respawn. However, if Henry manages to outrun the Searchers or get inside the Little Miracle Station, they will vanish and will only reappear if Henry returns near them. This may be difficult since they are almost as fast as Henry. One of the Searchers can startle the player in alarm as soon as it rises from the floor when approaching the pack unexpectedly. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song The Searchers makes their first appearance as the only primary enemies in the second chapter. Their moaning sound is first heard when opening the entrance to the Music Department hall after completing the first puzzle. The Searchers starts to become active after enabling the "POWER" switch from the stairwell to activate all the lights from the areas. The pack of Searchers are first encountered in the Music Department hall. One can be encountered in the stairwell, the inky hall, and the pentagram room. The second wave of Searchers are later encountered in the recording studio after activating the first ink flow from Sammy's sanctuary. After wiping the second wave out, another Searcher can also spawn in the band area and even inside Sammy's sanctuary. One Searcher is later encountered inside the infirmary while Henry is attempting to activate the second ink flow. Finally, they are encountered in the ritual room after Sammy gets attacked by "Bendy". Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The Searchers reappear in the third chapter. They spawn in every location (except the safe house and Level 14) when Henry starts to solve several tasks for [["Alice"|"Alice"]]. Once killed, the Searcher will respawn if Henry goes back to the area after few minutes. During the task of defending "Alice's" room from the "Butcher Gang" enemies, the Searchers spawns rapidly around Level 9 if Henry walks closer to the area after the bridge, making the battle more frisky yet dangerous. Along with the "Butcher Gang" enemies (Piper, Fisher, and Striker), one Searcher is seen in the image during the "Path of the Demon" ending. Trivia General = * Similarly to Sammy and Alice Angel, the Searchers have their own soundtrack of the same name. * The Searchers have their own Patreon named "The Searcher Dance Party", where Mike Mood showcases their beta models as rag dolls doing random things. |-|Chapter 2 = * Their model from Chapter 2's first release is slightly different, and they are slower and more fragile. Each hand possesses three fingers instead of five, with two longer ones closely resembling a tuning fork. Their arms seem to also be thinner than the new model. Their face also seems to be painted partly with grayish-white colors (yellowish-brown due to the game's lighting). They appear to be slightly shorter than Henry. Instead of crawling, they just move in a similar fashion to the slug's movement while swaying their arms. ** They first appear as a chunk of glob when idle, giving Henry an earlier cue that they will about to spawn upon approaching. ** They collapse into pieces whenever they damaged Henry, or even simply running into obstacles or walls. Afterwards when getting killed, the glob-like masses where the Searchers spawned from slowly shrink into the floor and dissipate. ** One each can be spawned from the entrance of Sammy's office and near from the hallway between the Music Department hall and the recording studio while Henry is preparing to solve Sammy's music puzzle. * From Chapter 2's game files of the pre-update before Chapter 3's release, there are several unused audio files of the Searchers' dying moans, meant to occur when killing them. These sounds never occur in-game however. Upon Chapter 3's release while the Searchers' models are updated, one of the unused death audio files is recycled for newer said sounds. ru:Искатели pl:Poszukiwacz Category:Characters Category:Monsters